The Last Night
by MorninRain
Summary: Kaname was thinking about all that had happened. Regret stabbed him while guilt drowned him. To atone for his guilt would he forsake his life to bring back Yuuki's smile.Kaname x Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

Kaname lying in her lap thinking about all the things that have happen till now. He did not want all this he did not want the power, he did not want the wealth all he wanted was to live a normal life with his soul mate but that seems like an unachievable dream. All he could think about was if he hurt her too much wondering if she would have had a better life if she stayed as a human. But his life was hell and he was all alone with so much sorrow living in a world of hate and liars and traitors and the only thing which kept him sane was the memories of so long ago. Her existence was the only hope of happiness he had for what he was going through and most of the time that was the only thing that made sense to him. He feels guilt for pulling her into this struggle. He wonders if it was his weakness that made him do that, being in that world he felt that it would change him and maybe that's why he brought her into this world , so that she would be a shining light in this dark world like a sun in the darkness. He felt stupid for doing that, he felt guilty as now her innocent smile and her playfulness is all gone, he pulled her into this game of chess where every move has an ulterior motive and where you are being watched and waited to see you falter. Guilt because he was the one who brought her into this battlefield. Regret was what he was feeling. As he opens his eyes he sees her asleep all he wanted to do was to see her happy. He carries her carefully to her bed and lays her gently and tucks her in and watches her sleep.

Aido was in the backyard training Yuuki .While he was wondering what Kaname-sama was doing, as always he did not tell anyone anything but this time it seems so different as if it was something ominous. Suddenly he was hit by a stone which brought him back to training as yuuki says "Aido-sempai are you alright" she asked as he wondered was she always this ignorant she is the only one who Kaname-sama wouldn't mind telling anything to and she thinks life is just so dandy but that's how things are. Aido was mad at yuuki but replied with "yeah, I'm fine let's finish off here" she agreed and as they were walking into the mansion there was nothing but silence Yuuki was thinking about how her friends are and how Zero was doing. She knew that she liked Kaname but somehow she wasn't sure, she wanted to be with Kaname for as long as she could remember but now it doesn't feel like how she thought it would be. What was she was feeling…. loneliness she wondered but she really couldn't put a finger on it but all she knew was that she was not alright. To add to the confusion she constantly kept thinking of the time zero got protective over her and how they would talk and the times when they were alone and when he looked into her eyes all these things feel so different compared to then at times she wondered if what she was feeling was love,…so is she in love with zero and what are her feelings towards Kaname she really wasn't sure of the answer, the more she thought about it the more confusing it got…

Kaname was standing in front of a door which took him back to the last few days with his parents and he remembered how his parents were talking about something which they really didn't want him to know and how cautious they were to see that no one saw them enter into this room which he was standing in front of. It took a lot of time for him to get here and he wondered why his parents took such care to hide this place and all he hoped for was that this room had the answers that he wanted for he didn't want to see yuuki suffer more than she already had. All the bloodshed and cover ups and the way she saw that happen her eyes covered with fear of what she was and who she was with. He wanted to make things right and somehow it lead him come to this place. He opened the door to find a library, a small one with but none of the books are something which he recognized. He saw an antique table which had an incomplete letter and to see that it was in his mother's writing, he tried hard to make out what was written but by what he could understand it was a good-bye letter. He took the letter in his hand and noticed that there was a keyhole in the table so he tried opening it but it wouldn't open, he tried using his vampire power but to his surprise it didn't open. This is a room where a person's vampire power doesn't work and so he started to go through the books. The books were really different they were all about the same thing, turning pure blood vampires into humans. From what he read he understood one thing if one vampire has to become human then another should be willing to give his/her life to make that happen, the chances of the other vampire surviving is very little as it can only be said theoretically but none have actually survived. This reminded him of his mother and what she did. He stopped here and went back to the mansion. He was left with the thoughts about what's in that table. He went to place where he went to think. A lake surrounded by trees in the middle of the forest a place of tranquility and he started to remember the times his grandfather brought him there. He always talked about the normal life, the life the humans had….as the train of thoughts go on he saw something shining from inside the lake. It shone brightly as the sunlight got reflected. For some reason I guess to amuse himself he took that thing out, he expected it to be a glass shard or some junk and so he was surprised when he took out a key. A beautifully carved antique key which matched the key hole in the table.

Aido was thinking about the conversation he just had with Kaname. He couldn't believe it happened. Kaname asking him to get something in a list and why didn't he want anyone else to know about it…

When he brought back what Kaname had asked for. Kaname explained something to him which he really didn't want to believe in, something that he didn't want to happen…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Aido was hoping it was a dream. What had happened was just so weird. He was replaying what had happened just now in his mind over again. He went with the things Kaname wanted. They were hard to find. It took him nearly a whole night to find the things but he did and he was waiting to give them to Kaname. He handed them over to him. And as he was leaving Kaname, asked him to wait. You could call it intuition, but he knew, he knew that the reason he asked him to wait was something portentous. When he saw Kaname's face, there was something different about it. It was as if he was seeing another side of him. A side which he had never seen before. He looked gentle but sad, he looked as if he was not capable of hurting a fly or even if he did he would mourn over it for a lifetime. His chain of thoughts was broken when Kaname started to speak. He told Aido about what he had read in the secret library and about what was in the notes he found inside the locked table. At first Aido didn't understand why Kaname was telling him all this and then it sunk into his head. Kaname was going to sacrifice himself for Yuuki. From what he had heard, Kaname might not die. But the thing was that the chances of Kaname dying was very high but even the best of the optimist could only hope for Kaname to have the strength of a level-E if he survived. And that in Kaname's position is equal to death itself, isn't it? As Aido realized all this, his face wore a horrific expression. He wanted to talk Kaname out of it, but he knew that Kaname wouldn't listen to him no matter what. All this because Yuuki was not happy, as his hatred grew for her, Kaname continued with the fact that he was going to go to an abandoned building somewhere near the lake where he had found the key, he was telling him this, so that if anything happened to him Aido would have to take the portion so that Yuuki would be able to have it. He didn't have to tell that, it was all a big secret and that Aido was not allowed to tell this to anybody especially Yuuki. So Aido had just helped Kaname dig his own grave, and all he could think was that this is what the wealth and the title of a pureblood got Kaname, how things are from the outside, but really in this game it's just that you either lose to others or to yourself…

Kaname went to the broken building near the lake, a mansion which was burnt down and the remains were as incomplete as the memories which were left. Kaname knew that once he started, this he cannot stop it, but this is the only way he felt that he could atone for his guilt. He prepared himself for what he was about to do. His thoughts were wandering around the time when he was a kid and when everything seemed so very innocent and the fun he had with his parents and his thoughts trailed off to the time after the murder of his parents and the time when he had to become an adult, to look at Yuuki as if he never knew her and act as a stranger towards the girl he loved which reminded him of the pain he felt having to hide the fact that he loved her and the loneliness he felt even when he was surrounded by the night class. The feeling of him being a monster but all these things vanished when he saw her smile at him. Then he got reminded of the times when she looked at him as a person who she could never have but loved and how he really just wanted to tell her that he loved her too and the pain that caused him. Then his thoughts drifted to the times when he got jealous of Zero for he had always been closer to her than he felt he ever was. Which led him to the very recent past till she came to the Kuran mansion, as these thoughts get imprinted for the last time, pain takes over him…..

Yuuki was in the dining room alone trying not to think about how much she missed the school, the dorm, times when she slept in class, the times when she would talk all night with Sayori, the trouble she had with stopping the screaming girls from charging towards the night class students, which reminded her of the person she missed the most, Zero. How she missed him, all the arguments and the over protective behaviour and the times when he was the only one who could understand her and as the thoughts of Zero were running in her mind, her cheeks flushed and tears welled up. She missed him and everybody else. She wasn't sure if she could live her life like this, but even if she wanted to, how could she. The helplessness she felt just caused more tears to fall…

Aido just left Kaname and was angry, all he could think now was why Yuuki wasn't happy, didn't she like Kaname since she was small? and the word why, was resonating in his mind for so long and he noticed Yuuki curled up in a corner of the dining room. He wished that he had never seen her, but he did and she was crying, so he went to her and asked her why she was feeling down and crying, but he could not believe that he was going to console her. Yuuki told him about how she missed her dad and Sayori and Zero. When he was listening to her his annoyance slowly vanished and turned into anger and then despair and he really couldn't hold it in. He just yelled at her and because of his anger he blurted out what Kaname was going to do for her.

Yuuki was petrified when she heard about what Kaname was going to do for her. Suddenly she realized something, something which she had always known…...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuuki was stunned she could not believe what she was hearing. She begged Aido to take her to where Kaname was. She wanted to stop him she didn't know how but somehow she had to, that was the only thing in her mind. Aido didn't need to be told twice, he lead the way. They both run into the deep forest, the sun fades and as they were running…..there was a lake….glimmering in the twilight and she almost felt Kaname sitting under a tree there reading a book while she was dancing around with her mum and every time she looked at him he smiled as if he'd always been watching her... Kaname…he was all the only thing in her mind right now…she was thinking of what to say to Kaname she wondered how he'd be, how he would react when he saw her. She got reminded of how he always protected her and how he did a lot for her even thought it might taunt him and the times he hid his tears behind that sad but loving smile…as she remembered all this tears of her own started to flow. Kaname, she thought and as if she was whispering to him, and she said, please don't die. I love you.

**The last beams of light passed through the stained glass, with the red rose surrounded by leaves and thorns, which made it seem like a stream of burning red light fall on Kaname who was standing in the attic of the old broken building, he knew that the hope he had to live after this, to see Yuuki happy at least from afar, were growing slimmer by the minute. Then the long life, the power, of his, which has been sought after by so many people would end. He never understood the people who wanted to live forever maybe it was because he was never one of them or maybe because he already had what they wanted but he had always told himself that, If you have to watch your loved ones die and fade away into nothing more than memories and all the while you cannot help them and only watch them suffer isn't it better to die. He smirked at the thought and also to the fact that now he has a time limit. A time limit he said to himself, something which never mattered before but now it was different, he felt the want to have a one more….one more chance to see her smile, one more chance to dance with her, one more chance to watch her sleep ... And when everything started to fade away, his vision was becoming blurry…and he even saw two silhouettes running towards him… until his thoughts became whispers which grew softer and softer and finally nothing but darkness was left.** **Yuuki saw Kaname lying on the floor, Aido really didn't want yuuki to see Kaname like this, he surprisingly felt sympathy for her...Yuuki sat next to Kaname, she brushed his hair with her fingers, stroking them, shivers ran through her body as she felt the coldness of his body...just then the first snowflake fell on her hand. And all the while her expression was stone cold, no tears, not a word, like she couldn't feel…**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

He opened his eyes,to see eyes sparkled with tears and suddenly they were covered by her hair as she bent down to wipe her tears away. And he was looking at her as if it was the first time he had seen her…The mixed shades of yellow and orange light of the twilight coming from the window hit her so perfectly as he couldn't do anything but be mesmerized by her beauty. The long dark hair which was in contrast to her pearl white skin,her long elegant neck which was surrounded by the crimson color of her dress and his eyes were drawn to her subtle lips pale but peach which moved as she tried to say something which he couldn't exactly comprehend at the moment but after a while he realized that she was calling out his name. He felt a sudden rush of emotion and then a smile spread across his face. He could get use to her calling him like that he thoughts were diverted to the silhouette of a tall man walking towards her from across the room and whose hand laid now softly on Yuuki's was Zero. Kaname felt sharp pain not from the wounds but from seeing the she would be with Zero, he thought, wasn't that what he wanted, her to become human again and live with zero have a normal life where its not a hunting game,where things aren't as somehow seeing them together hurt him, and hurt was all he felt.

Aido-sempai, Kaname woke up!, is what Yuuki said to felt so happy,so very happy. It was nearly a month back and he remembers it like it was just hours he and Yuuki went to building,they saw Kaname lying there pale, cold and stiff ,clenching on to something with both his was the portion,which Kaname tried so hard to get…He watched yuuki talk to kaname's unresponsive body,asking him to wake up…telling him that she wanted to live with him and nothing else really bothered her. Aido felt bad for her but there was nothing he could do. After a while silence set in and Yuuki moved away, with a ghastly walk and the then he noticed that kaname was holding on to something, some thing which he seemed to cherish more than his life. Aido went towards kaname to take that out of his, and when he moved kaname's finger he felt a little movement, he first thought that he imagined it but no, kaname was actually alive. Puzzled, Aido removed that tiny bottle of portion from Kaname's hand and somehow he looked more alive after that. Then he carried kaname back to the mansion with yuuki and the tiny portion of bottle .Yuuki contacted Zero through the chairman and told him about what Kaname had done and that the portion was for him and that he should take it. It was Kaname's way of an apology he figured and took it and it did revert him back into a human, but he still preferred to be a hunter which Yuuki thought was understandable. But his attitude towards kaname shifted atlas by a little, he wanted to stay in the mansion till kaname woke and Yuuki had gotten a mansion built some where far away unknown to the outside world, in a tiny hope that Kaname would wake and around when it was actually completed he did wake up which brings Aido back to now when Kaname woke up.

When Kaname woke up again, Yuuki wasn't there, Zero walked up to him and told him that Yuuki had gone to rest a little .Kaname felt his hate gushing and building up all over,when Zero told him that Yuuki was Kaname's and even though he really does not approve of it fully yet, he trusts Kaname to keep her happy and that he was going to leave at dawn. Yuuki walked into the room and when she saw Kaname she just went and hugged him. She told him about the mansion that she was getting bulit for the both of them, and she went on as Kaname just smiled and listened to what she had to say. The only thing he knew then was that Yuuki is his and that she always will be…

* * *

**Author's note:**I hope you enjoyed reading this. It is my first fanfiction so, I'm pretty sure I've made a lot of errors, am sorry for that. And I would also love to know what you thought of what I wrote so please review.


End file.
